A night to remember
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Season 4: episode 6: Something good happens, problem is, Rusty had no idea what it is, and he tries to piece together his night with the help of Calvin. AU- What should have happened between Rusty and Ashley the night after the KT party?


**Season 4: episode 6**

**Something good happens, problem is, Rusty had no idea what it is, and he tries to piece together his night with the help of Calvin. AU- What should have happened between Rusty and Ashley the night after the KT party? **

**P.S I do not own Greek, unfortunately. Or any of these amazing characters. This one shot might get longer if anyone wants it too, so please R&R.**

Rusty Cartwright woke up with a really bad headache and no idea why had cherry-red lipstick covering most of his face. He woke up at the Kappa Tau house after being found by pledge Spidey. He crawled most of the way to his & Dale's apartment and fell through the door to see Ashley coming out. She told him he had offered to let her crash on the couch until she found another place, since she and Casey had a fight about her life choices last night.

Calvin came over soon after and Rusty said: "I blacked out. I can't remember anything that happened last night, but I am sure something good happened last night." They decided to hang out and watch the game at home, and then Calvin's phone rang. He checked it and it said _Rusty calling. _"You're calling me?" He asked before he answered the phone. Then they left to find Rusty's phone. They got to the place and found the photographer that was hired at the KT party, and Rusty found his flash drive and returned it to him.

Rusty and Calvin looked through the photos and saw that he was in a shot with Catherine, and so he assumed she was the mystery girl that he had kissed last night. It turned out that she had turned him down and he discovered someone else's cell phone. Then he went to the girl's apartment to return the phone and he asked: "Did we make out last night?" At this she shook her head: "Oh gosh no, you look too much like one of my ex-girlfriends." Calvin just laughed as they left. Rusty got home; he was feeling a lot better and had found the rest of the wire the girl had pierced through his nipple. When he got home he saw Ashley on the couch, looking dolled- up and thought how lovely she looked.

Rusty had always had a crush on Ashley, but she was his sister's best friend. She was way out of his league. "Wow, you look nice Ash." He said in admiration. "Thanks Russ, you look better. I was planning on going out tonight. This old guy named Simon really likes me. You know, he is one of Casey's law professors." At the mention of her friend she broke down and started to cry. Rusty sat down beside her and he put his arm around her shoulder. "I am sure you and Case will work things out. Shhh, don't cry. You will ruin your pretty make-up." His words reminded Ashley of what had happened between them last night; he was sitting right in the same position.

Only today, he was fully sober and still comforting her, even when she just told him she was going on a date with someone. Rusty wished he could tell Ashley to break up with Simon, so he did the only thing he could do, used his sister. "I'm not so sure how good of an idea it is to go out with this guy though. My sister will come around, and you wouldn't want to have to explain how you went for this professor without telling her about it." Rusty kept his arms around the beautiful girl and she didn't move away. "I know, but rather him than you." She whispered, but he caught on to her words. "You know Ash," he said, "I know something good happened last night. The girl must have amazing taste as she was wearing the same colour lipstick that you are now."

She thought about denying it, but when she did, her voice sounded fake even to her own ears. Rusty was now looking at her intently. "Maybe some mysteries are never meant to be solved." He raised his eyebrows at her. Her phone rang just then and she saw it was Simon. "Hello?" She answered and pulled away from Rusty and spoke in the kitchen. "Hey Ashley. I am so sorry, but something came up with my daughter and its taking longer than I expected. I will be there soon."

"You know what, let's just cancel. Things are complicated in my life as it is, and I have fallen for someone else I cannot have. I'm sorry, Simon." Ash said and hung up the phone. But Rusty looked serious and heard none of her confession.

"Ash, I know we kissed last night. Please let me apologize, I had no idea I would make a move on you like that. It's just, I have always had this crush on you and I thought I got over it, and that I was capable of keeping my feelings in check now that we are friends." Rusty started his monologue when she hung up with Simon. So Ashley's eyes widened in shock when he said that. He thought he came on to me? She had to tell him the truth. "Rusty, calm down." She tried to explain. "I am sorry, I won't try anything again, I swear. I am never getting that drunk again." She shook her head at his confession.

"Rusty Cartwright, shut up." She said in a hash voice before she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her, shutting him up by kissing him hard. When he was totally shocked into silence, she stopped kissing him. He was rigid and surprised beneath her lips, so unlike he was last night. He didn't even kiss her back. "I am trying to tell you that I kissed you Russ." She said softly, but again he heard every word. "Wow. You did? Why?" He asked in shock.

"You were just so great and understanding last night. Russ I shouldn't have, I know but…" Ashley said and got cut off by the brilliant smile on Rusty's face. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend Ash?" She shook her head, and the smile disappeared. "Your sister would never be okay with this Russ, and she means everything to me." She said sadly. "Casey wouldn't mind. So don't use her as an excuse. Do you want to or not? I understand you were upset and you might even regret kissing me, but you wouldn't have done it again of you didn't at least have some feelings for me. So the only thing you need to know is, do you want to be with this Simone- guy, or do you want to be with me?"

Ashley stayed silent, thinking for a while. Could they make it work? She didn't want Simone, she already realised things wouldn't work between the two of them. A lot of that could have been because she knew she did have feelings for Rusty. Did that mean she should be willing to risk the new delicate friendship with Rusty? Rusty looked heartbroken, and he sank to the chair were they had sat just minutes ago, and sighed. She couldn't take it anymore, and she was rather attracted to the younger Cartwright. So weather or not it was the right choice she wasn't sure, but she decided to try.

"I broke up with Simon, Rusty." She started slowly. He looked up, and his eyes looked red, as if he was crying quietly. "I wanna be with you." She said and just like that the smile that so captured her had returned. Without waiting for more, he rose to his feet and took Ashley in his arms and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, a soft kiss, nothing like the others had been.

It was special. Ash realised then that this kiss should have been their first. He explored her mouth, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip and entering as her lips parted. Soon the kiss became more heated and passionate and Rusty lay Ashley down on the couch, getting on top of her. His arms stayed around her waist, and her hands came up to play with the curls in the back of his neck. After a while they broke for air, and Rusty rolled of the couch and fell to the ground.

Ashley laughed. "Are you okay, Rusty?" She said and looked down to the floor. He was just lying there, looking pleased with himself. "I'm fine Ash." He said now looking sheepish. "So, you are now my girlfriend, right?" Ashley nodded, holding out a hand to pull him up from the floor and he sat down beside her again. She could see that Rusty was happy, and she felt pleased she was the reason. "Uhm, Ash? Could I ask you something?" He said. "Sure, what is it?" She asked him, smiling back at him.

"I know I don't remember last night's kiss. But how was this one? It didn't feel like kissing your best friends brother, did it? Did you like it?" She couldn't help it, she giggled. "It was great Russ. It felt like kissing a guy I saw become attractive before my eyes." This seemed to make him feel better. "Where would I rate, you know. From 1 to 10?" He asked, know looking mysterious. She pretended to think for a while before saying: "8, Russ, definitely an 8."

"Let's go out. I can take you to a movie." Rusty said suddenly. "It would be our first official date as a couple." Ashley liked this idea. "Okay, let me go get my hair fixed and change." She said and went into the bathroom. While she was gone, Rusty thought about what he could do to make things right with Ashley and Casey. Living with his girlfriend was not exactly something he was comfortable with. Especially since they only just started dating, and things were still weird with Dania, trying to get credit for his project.

So he went into his room and called Casey. Her phone went straight to voicemail. He wanted to tell her about Ashley, he thought she would have been worried getting home to an empty house. So, instead of over-analysing this, he called his big brother, Cappie. He was the current Kappa Tau president, best friend and ex-lover of his sister. He knew the first time he saw them they would get back together eventually, and he wasn't wrong.

"Hey Spitter!" Cappie replied cheerfully when he called.

"Hey Cap. I have some great news." He said pleased.

"Oi, me too Spitter. What's your news?"

"I kissed Ashley last night, and we are dating now."

"That's awesome little bro. I had a hook up as well last night. Me and well, your sister, are back together." Rusty smiled at this. Finally!

"I knew that would happen sometime. Better late than never." Rusty replied cheerfully. "Well, it wasn't really planned, but a scare made me realise how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She is here now; she wants to talk to you." Cappie said and handed the phone to Casey.

"Hey sis." Rusty replied. "I can't talk long, I'm going out."

"Oh, sure Russ. Just one thing, Ash didn't come home last night, have you seen her?" She asked, and Rusty could tell she was worried. "She is fine. Ask Cappie about what I told him." He said and said "goodbye". Thereby making sure Casey had some time to digest what happened before screaming at him for taking advantage of Ashley in a vulnerable state.

When Ashley appeared again, she was dressed in simple blue jeans and a pink t-shirt than had the Zeta Beta Zeta letters on. He couldn't help thinking she never looked hotter, and that she was HIS girlfriend.


End file.
